


A Quint of Reader-Inserts

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: A collection of reader-insert one shots that were originally posted on Quotev.comCh. 1 Reader x Haruka NanaseCh. 2 Reader x Ren JingujiCh. 3 Reader x Ryouga EchizenCh. 4 Reader x Claude Faustus (1/2)Ch. 5 Reader x Claude Faustus (2/2)





	1. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick. Luckily, your boyfriend Haru is there to take care of you.
> 
> 02.01.2016

You coughed, shifting your position in the futon. You were sick, and hated it. Being sick was not fun. However, it couldn't be helped, so you stayed at home, hoping you would get better. Still, you felt very cold. You snuggled in deeper into the futon, letting sleep take over you.

***

At school, Haru, your boyfriend, felt that something was off. He didn't know what yet, but he realized after the attendance was taken. (Y/n) wasn't here today. After first period, he rushed out of school, and towards your house. He'd memorized the route from taking you home oftentimes. He was going to have to skip school. This was an emergency.

As Haru arrived at the door to your house, he knocked, wondering why you weren't at school. Nobody answered the door. Luckily, the front door was carelessly left unlocked. Haru worried about the unlocked door, hoping you were safe. He went inside, locking the door behind him.

"Excuse me... I'm coming in," he called out to no one in particular.

Walking towards your bedroom, he saw you laying down, sound asleep. For a second, Haru was relieved that you were safe at home. Then he suddenly realized that you wouldn't miss school just to sleep in at home.

Quietly, he approached you, hoping not to wake you up. As soon as he felt your forehead, he knew that you were sick. Burning with a fever, in fact. Though you lay asleep on the floor, hair spread in different directions on the ground, Haru couldn't help but think how beautiful you still looked.

***

The first thing you felt as you woke up, was a wet towel on your forehead. Then your gaze shifted to Haru, who was sitting next to you, watching you wake up. How long had he been there?

"H-Haru," you rasped, your throat dry.

Quickly, you grabbed the water bottle beside you and chugged a good half of the water. You wiped your mouth, having regained your voice back.

"How did you get in?" you asked, looking at your boyfriend.

He shrugged. "The door was left unlocked."

Then, it suddenly hit you. You glanced at the clock. "Haru! Shouldn't you be at school?" you wondered. Your boyfriend only shrugged, looking away.

You sighed and shook your head. You lay back down on the futon, resting. Talking even the slightest bit tired you out. Haru watched you as you did so. Then he stood up.

"Haru... Where are you going?"

"To cook mackerel soup," came his reply.

You didn't even have the energy left to stop him. You fell back into a deep sleep.

***

You woke up once again, this time to the smell of mackerel soup. The wet towel on your forehead had been changed. Haru sat next to you, holding a tray of mackerel soup. He handed it over to you as soon as he saw that you were awake.

"Here, eat, (y/n)," he urged.

Lazily, you sat up, and ate the mackerel soup. It tasted wonderful. Your boyfriend could be the best cook when it came to mackerel. Your boyfriend sat beside you patiently, waiting for you to finish. When you'd finished eating, he took the tray over to wash the  
dishes.

Haru was so sweet to have been taking care of you all this time. Although, you were slightly mad at him for missing school.

"Haru~" you whined. "What are you still doing here? You might get sick because of me!" you told Haru when he came back to your room.

He stared at you, and suddenly leaned in. The next thing you knew, Haru was kissing you. You lay there in utter shock, unable to do anything. It felt like the longest kiss ever, and even though you wanted it to last longer when Haru broke off the kiss, you were worried that he would get sick because of you!

"Haru... Now you're going to get sick because of me!" you scolded. Your boyfriend looked at you, eyes filled with love for you, despite what you'd just said.

He shrugged. "It's worth it," he muttered, looking away. "Then it'll be your turn to take care of me..."

You sighed audibly, and looked averted your eyes from his gaze. You heard your boyfriend sigh too. In the corner of your eye, you saw him get up. He kissed your forehead, then left the room.

You heard footsteps, then the water turning on. You guessed that Haru would be spending some time in your bath for awhile. Hopefully, he wouldn't get sick, you hoped.

Sleep took over you, for the fourth time today.

***

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Are you in there?" You heard knocking on the door, and got up slowly to open the door.

"Oh, hi, Makato. What brings you here?" you asked, seeing Makoto at the door. He noticed your pajamas, your unkempt hair, and your sleepy eyes.

"(Y/n)! What happened to you?" Makoto queried.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I got sick," you told him. "Do you need anything?"

"Right. Have you seen Haru? He just went off after first period, and now he's skipping practice!" Makoto informed you. So that's how long Haru had been with you, you realized; since 2nd period!

You turned to Makoto. "Uh, actually, I might have an idea of where he is. Come on in. Just be sure not to stand too close to me. Go check upstairs, in the bath," you instructed.

Makoto nodded, and did exactly as you said. You followed him upstairs. There, you saw Haru, still in your bathtub, in his swimsuit.

Makoto was the first to speak up. "Haru! You're skipping practice! Why would you be in here, if you could swim in a larger swimming pool?"

Haru stood up, water dripping, and shook his head to get the water off. He looked at Makoto, then at your dishevelled appearance. "I was taking care of (y/n). She was sick," he replied simply.

Makoto looked at you. "Well, that's true. But I didn't want Haru to get sick too, so I told him to stay away from me," you defended yourself.

Haru looked pained, then suddenly got out of the bathtub, and started walking over towards you. He hugged you, getting you all wet. Before you could say anything, he whispered in your ear, "Never."

You blushed hard, frozen on the spot. Makoto seemed embarrassed, having witnessed the scene, and said, "Well, I guess it's okay... I'll go let Gou-chan, I mean, Kou-chan, know t-then."

With that, he stumbled out of your house as quickly as possible. Haru was still hugging you as you both watched Makoto leave.

You glanced at Haru, who was still hugging you. "Um, H-Haru... y-you're getting me w-wet," you stuttered.

Without looking at you, he only hugged you harder, seemingly as if he was afraid of letting you go. Finally, you gave in and hugged your boyfriend back. He was just so stubborn about when it came you... Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Bittersweet Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jinguji Ren's birthday.
> 
> 02.12.2016

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

You groaned as you reached over to your cell phone. "(Y/n) speaking. What is it?" you muttered sleepily into the phone.

"Ah, it seems I have woken you up. Should I call you back another time?" the voice replied.

"No, it's alright. What do you want?"

"Don't you remember what today is?"

You glanced at the calendar. "Oh!!! It's February 14th!!!"

***

"Good morning, Masato-kun. Good morning Ren-kun," you greeted your two childhood friends.

You were currently heading towards class with Nanami and Tomochika. As a child, you'd gotten to know the Jinguji family as your family was well acquainted with them. After that, you met Masato, and the three of you became good friends.

"Right! We have chocolates to deliver to you. But considering all the other chocolates you'll be receiving, this might not seem much," Tomochika said, nodding to Nanami. They presented their chocolates, and the two boys thanked them. Ren was as extravagant as always. Masato looked at you, your eyes meeting for a brief moment.

"Nope, sorry. I... I haven't any chocolates to give," you quickly blurted out.

"That's such a shame, (Y/n). I would've liked your homemade chocolates," Ren sighed.

"Yeah right. Do you have any idea what's coming at you? There will be tons of other chocolates and Valentines waiting for you," you assured.

And you were right. All day, girls were frolicking around, giving chocolates to their classmates. Albeit, since love was prohibited, they were all friendly chocolates which were nonetheless laced with their feelings.

***

In the end, Masato and Ren had asked you to help bring boxes of gifts to their dorm room. You hefted them into their room.

"Where do I put this?"

"Just leave it on the ground. Thanks for your help, (Y/n), " Ren instructed. Putting his box down, he handed you a rose, which you accepted. Of course, it was what he usually did, handing out roses.

"Any time. Oh, you also received quite a lot of chocolates, Masato," you pointed out.

He nodded in response.

"Good for you. Eh, Masato?" Ren added.

"Hey Masato, I need your help with something, if you've the time?" you inquired suddenly, not giving him the chance to answer Ren.

He smiled, "Of course. Let's get going then."

***

"You realize what we're doing, right?"

"Of course. But I'm not so sure if chocolate is what you should be making. I mean, he's already received enough of it," Masato mused.

"Well then. I'm still making chocolates. Even though he won't like it," you grinned devilishly.

Masato sighed, "Ren doesn't like chocolates. He's probably doing something to get rid of the ones he'd already received by now. Why don't you just go make chocolate covered fruit or something?"

"Good idea, Masato! We'll make chocolate covered strawberry cupcakes!" you cheered.

Masato had to constantly remind you of the precise measurements and such. Having finally finished mixing the batter, you poured it into the muffin trays. Leaving them in the oven to bake, you moved on to making the icing.

After that, you began to start melting the chocolates while Masato went out to get strawberries. He came back soon after you'd begun tempering the chocolate. With the strawberries, Masato got to work by cutting off the top part where the leaves were.

Time passed, and with Masato's help, you soon finished your chocolate covered strawberry cupcakes.

"If you were more careful, you'd probably become a really good patissiere, (Y/n)," Masato remarked.

"Thanks, but I've already got a musical career ahead of me."

***

You found Ren playing his saxophone on the roof. Masato said he had to get something done, so he'd already left. In your hand, you held a small box. Inside that box, was the cupcake. This hand of yours, you hid behind your back. In the other hand, there was  
a wrapped gift.

"Ren!"

He turned around to find you holding out the wrapped present for him. He put his saxophone back down in its case.

"What's this?" he asked, surprised.

"Um, well... It's from your brother. He asked me to give it to you, seeing that he was busy today. Though he really wanted to do this personally," you replied sheepishly.

Ren furrowed his brow. "Is that so? I'll... open it later then."

You nodded. "Sure, as long as you take a look at it."

"(Y/n), what's in your hand?" he questioned, motioning to the hand you were hiding behind your back. Whoops. You'd probably made it look too obvious.

"See, er... Uh, here," you stammered, placing the box in his hands. "It's for you. Happy-"

"You made me some Valentine's Day chocolates?" he interrupted. He opened the box, to reveal a cupcake with a strawberry covered chocolate on top. His jaw dropped slightly, and he seemed to have been rendered speechless.

You started, "No! Well, maybe it sort of is, but I know you don't like chocolates, right? Yet I still made this because I wanted to try out chocolate. And Masato helped me out also since I kept getting all the measurements wrong so thank him too. What I really meant to say was Happy Birthday. So Happy Birthday, Ren."

"(Y/n)."

You blinked. "Yes?"

"Won't you give me a kiss?"

"Excuse me?" You were blushing. Where did that come from? Wasn't he just being the playboy he usually was? Why were you blushing? Wait, did he mean Hershey kisses? Drats, you'd left those in the kitchen!

"Didn't you say that this was Valentine's Day chocolate?"

"Well, not exactly. It's more like your birthday cake," you clarified.

He chuckled. He leaned over, his face close to yours. He gazed into your eyes for what seemed like hours, and you didn't mind much. You were too busy looking at his face. His beautiful face. Then, he kissed you. Just like that, he kissed you. And you kissed back.

***

At last, when you mustered the courage to ask, "What was that for? You know... the k-kiss."

Ren winked at you and simply replied, "Hm? What do you mean? I love you, what else? Of course, that lovely present you gave me was obviously tastier than that cupcake. And next time, you have to come to me for help, alright? Not Masato."

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>https://66.media.tumblr.com/db7493a0639dac6478b50fd6ed6c4c43/tumblr_n9uoisgarf1rccpveo1_500.gif


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in a relationship with Ryouga, and the two of you are sickeningly cute together.
> 
> 08.21.2016

You could be heard squealing at your computer screen. Currently, you were watching a video for 100 layers of kisses, and you couldn't help but to cheer the couple on because they were so cute together.

From the other room, your boyfriend Ryoga came over to see what it was all the fuss was about. When he saw the YouTube page pulled up on your screen and read the title of the video, he smirked at you, leaning down to blow at your ear which made you jump in response.

"Nee, why don't you give me a hundred kisses as well?" he asked teasingly.

You turned to face towards him, giving your boyfriend a pointed look. Hopefully, he would get your message of "do you even know what you're saying". The two of you had only been recently dating, and honest to goodness, you tended to be shy more often than not, and usually let Ryoga be the one to kiss you.

"Aw, c'mon, please? Don't be shy now," he said, leering over at you, wiggling his eyebrows. For Ryoga, silence was not a yes, but then again, that did not mean it was a no either.

Unable to deny his cute attempt to coax you, you sighed in defeat and grabbed his face to kiss his both of his cheeks one by one. That was all you were determined to give him because if you did any more, the embarrassment would be too much for you to handle. You refused to put lipstick like in the video on since there wasn't any reason to, and hence, maybe now that you've given him a kiss - or actually two - your boyfriend might stop bugging you about it and drop the topic. However, once you released him, Ryoga just burst into a fit laughter.

"Pff, what was that? You're so cute! Are you trying for a European greeting or something? Oh my gosh, I can't-" you heard him exclaim through his laughter.

A European greeting? You huffed in frustration, and grabbed his face for a second time to press a firm kiss to his lips in order to shut him up. When you pulled away, both your eyes met, and Ryoga licked his lips while holding your gaze. You could feel the blood beginning to rush to your cheeks.

He grinned devilishly, "That's another 97 more to go."

With your ears burning, the blush spread on your cheeks, and you looked away.

"I'm good thanks," you mustered the resolve to decline him politely.

But before you could go walk away, he grasped you into a hug and planted his lips on the tip of your nose, making you squeak. He ended up having you sitting in his lap, and Ryoga seemed determined not to let you go until he was done with you.

Another kiss followed, this time on your lips, then your eyelid, the next one just above your eyebrow, on your forehead, and he continued to pepper your whole face with kisses. Eventually he moved on, leaving a trail of kisses along your jawline, then down to your neck. You melted under his affection, but couldn't help hiding your burning face in your hands as he kissed around the back of your neck.

"(Y/n)," you heard him murmur into your ear, "won't you give me the last ten kisses?"

You could hear the playful tone in his voice and removed your hands to find him smiling adoringly at you. Almost timidly, you tilted your head up to land a kiss on his chin.

Nine more kisses later, you looked up at him to see a flushed and dazed expression on his face as he stared at you. After all, it wasn't all that often you would engage the kiss.

He buried his face into your shoulder and you could see the tips of his ears bright red. You buried your own face in his shoulder and the two of you sat there, avoiding any eye contact.

Ryoga could practically feel his heart welling with love for you, and didn't dare look at you again in case he lose control of himself. Yourself on the other hand, you were outright embarrassed but also extremely happy by the display of affection your boyfriend had shown you. It made you want to express your own feelings as well.

"Ryoga?"

"Hm?"

"I know I've already said this before, but I um... I love you."

"I love you too," you heard Ryoga choke out.

What you could not hear, was your boyfriend's mind go into overdrive;

_Oh no, I'm in trouble. Why does (Y/n) have to be so cute???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, this fic was inspired by this video here: https://youtu.be/DhMaer4CGpw


	4. Lost (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manga is better than the anime :P
> 
> 03.19.2016

(Y/n) woke up on a train. Where was she? She couldn't seem to remember what had happened the past two years. It seems that she worked and lived at the Trancy mansion. For a boy named... Alois? Yes, that was it. And he was the Queen's Spider... is that right? Then what was she doing on a train? Listening, she found that she would be returning to the Trancy manor. But from where? And what?

The Queen's Spider... it was probably related to that job, (Y/n) settled. She would have to do with that, working as a servant at the Trancy manor, she probably wouldn't need to know much.

When she'd arrived at the Trancy manor, a bespectacled butler opened the door. He nodded and let (Y/n) in, without a word. (Y/n) kept her mouth shut, not knowing whether she should speak up or not. In the end, she was left in her room, and she'd decided not to say anything. It seems her memory was still hazy, and as it was night time, it would do her some good to get some rest.

***

(Y/n) woke up early, but in fact, it was just a few minutes earlier than usual when she woke up. So she prepared herself for the day, selecting appropriate clothing to wear, and reviewing notes she'd taken some time ago on the chores she was required to do. After studying the list, she set off, unsure, to get the tasks done.

It seems also that there were only five other servants whom she worked with in the manor. The man who had opened the door for her was called Claude. Hannah, along with Claude, both took care to tend to the Earl Trancy. (Y/n) herself would aid the three triplets, Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber with other chores.

(Y/n) got quickly to work, encountering the triplets along the way. The triplets all worked in sync with each another, careful not to get in the others' way. Surprisingly, (Y/n) was working in the same pace, in sync with the triplets as well. Her mind may not remember, but her body has. It had been accustomed to working like this for two years, apparently.

Before dinner, (Y/n) was called to work with Claude to prepare food for the Earl. They worked together in the kitchen, with (Y/n) preparing the ingredients, and Claude cooking.

"Miss (Y/n), how was your voyage?" Claude spoke up, still cooking. This startled her a bit, since the whole day, she had been working in a quiet environment, other servants making no conversation with her. Of course, she didn't mind since it helped her concentrate on her work, and let her think about her forgotten memories. Although, occasionaly, the triplets would begin to whisper amongst themselves, in which (Y/n) would either ignore, or eavesdropp, seeing if she could remember anything with information from whatever they discussed.

"It went well," (Y/n) replied. What else did she have to say? She couldn't admit she'd forgotten the leading events. She'd probably get fired and have nowhere to go.

Fortunately, Claude did not have anything else to say and only nodded.

***

(Y/n) wandered outside. Claude had asked for her to run a errand. So here she was, outside in the streets. She'd eventually reached her destination - where people would greet her as though she came there regularly - and got the task done. She set off back to the manor, however, being this deep in town, with all those confusing twists and turns of streets, she got lost. At times, she'd encounter familiar places she recalled from a dim memory, but then it would slip away, leaving her lost once again. Why did the manor have to be so hard to find?

Finally, a kind man accompanied her back, showing her the way. (Y/n) thanked the man and returned inside. She went to inform Claude about having done what he'd asked, then went immediately back to work.

Claude furrowed his brow. He'd noticed that (Y/n) had come back rather later than usual, before she'd left on her trip. For some reason, even though this was the first time it happened, he was beginning to grow suspicious that something might be going on.

***

The next day, work resumed, the same as usual. (Y/n) was relieved since this was not much of a hard task to accomplish. Cleaning the rooms everyday, cooking, and such weren't specific tasks you'd have to learn in order to get done. Her body was already accustomed to working this way, which made things easier. She worked hard at it, pushing herself and making sure that everything was done properly. Luckily, she wasn't asked to do anything else she'd forgotten how to do. And encounters with the Earl Trancy were seldom. It seems though, that he was a feisty lord, who has inflicted pain on Hannah, the other maid. (Y/n) though, would steer clear of his way, in order to ensure that she would not speak disrespectfully out of turn, as she had less experience.

Unfortunately, the time came again when Claude asked (Y/n) to go run the same errand, although slightly altered. He wanted her to travel into town again, to acquire something for him. Of course, (Y/n) was in no position to deny his request. She mused that it was probable she would be running errands for Claude nightly.

Yet again, (Y/n) ended up getting lost on the way home, which fustrated her quite a bit. This time though, there were different people out at this time of night, and many did not recognize her, nor she recognize them. So it seems, there was no help. The other servants back at the manor were working as hard as usual, a wonder how (Y/n) could keep up with them. Right now, she had to focus on the task at hand, which was done, but needed to be handed in.

The more (Y/n) walked, the later in the night it became. And the later it got, the colder it was. Her head was pounding. Tonight was colder than the previous night. Perhaps it was because she was very late. And indeed she was. She would be scolded. Fired, even. That would not be good at all.

Soon, with all the people bustling around her, (Y/n) collapsed into an alleyway, unable to stand the migrane in her head no longer. Was her brain trying to recall her past events? Why now of all times, when she was in the middle of doing something important, for the sake of her career?

Now semi-conscious, laying on the ground, trying to calm her unyielding migrane, (Y/n) heard a faint voice from reality. As well as the sound of a... chainsaw? On the roof, a random red-haired guy appeared, reading from a booklet. However, she could only catch glimpses of what the chainsaw guy was saying due to the ringing that was in her ears.

"(Y/n), (L/n)... aged... dies from... after having amnesia... loss of memory... unfortunate... and... Seems right. Time to get to work~" she heard him mumble to himself. The stranger then raised his chainsaw, and aimed it at the helpless (Y/n). Her eyes widened with realization. Was he trying to kill her?! He jumped, falling straight at her.

Suddenly, a dark figure shot out of nowhere and landed a kick right in her killer's face. Had her life been spared? Or more like, who or what was that figure? By now, (Y/n)'s vision was growing blurry, eyelids drooping, and she had to struggle some in order to maintain consciousness.

"What do you want with Miss (Y/n), you bloody shinigami?" the figure spoke, hostility in his voice. That voice... it belonged to Claude, (Y/n) identified. What was he doing here? Had she caused trouble for him? Nonetheless, he'd saved her, and that she was grateful for.

"Tch, I was just about to finish her off... Oh, and who might you be? I wonder, what a nice look you have there, mister~" came the reply.

"Filthy vermin. I asked what buisness you had with Miss (Y/n). Answer the question already," spat Claude, not bothering with introductions. Why was (Y/n) not surpised? Was her past self used to seeing this happen regularly?

"What do you think? This was the perfect opportunity to bring a grand death to your beloved Miss (Y/n). She's been such a tough cookie, fighting back all the time. But now, with amnesia and of illness, I shall dye her in stunning red. No need to worry, for this will only make her all the more beautiful than before~" the reaper shrugged.

Was that true? (Y/n) fought from death? And 'beloved (Y/n)'? What did that mean? That guy's just taunting, right? Claude twitched slightly, annoyance showing on his usually emotionless face. That shinigami guy must really be a nuisance to him. He managed to piss even Claude off. That's a first.

"Is that so? May I ask that you refrain herinafter from coming in any contact with Miss (Y/n)?" asked Claude, keeping his voice calm. He hadn't denied anything, (Y/n) noticed.

"No, no~ You dare sully my face, of all things, and now you ask that I not do my job? William will scold me if I did so. Why, I dread that he seperates me from my lovely scythe, even!" the shinigami told Claude, swinging his chainsaw around.

Claude narrowed his eyes. "Very well. But first, tell me all you know about Miss (Y/n)'s amnesia."

The shinigami smirked, "Don't you know? Your beloved has amnesia since that incident. Has she not told you yet?"

"Hm, you have been of the most help. That is all. Now then, I ask that you refrain from coming in any contact with Miss (Y/n) furthermore," Claude spoke, trying hard to hold himself back.

The shinigami sighed, "I cannot guarantee anything, hon. She's quite the looker, ain't she? And I'm dying to see what would become of her when I dye her with red~" He held up his chainsaw.

Claude attacked so quickly, (Y/n) could not perceive where he went. The reaper sparred with him for awhile, until he eventually faltered. In the end, (Y/n) had given in and let sleep take over.

***

(Y/n) woke up back in the manor. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. How long had she been unconscious? A knock on the door was heard, then the doors were creaked open. Claude entered the room, but halted when he saw that (Y/n) was awake. He came over to her bedside and took off the wet towel that had fallen off her forehead.

"Miss (Y/n), you should rest. I'll go prepare you something to eat," he informed her.

Confused, (Y/n) inquired, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days. I have notified Miss Hannah and the Triplets. They will resume to working your share as they had before you came back," Claude recounted. After a pause, he dared ask, locking his eyes with (Y/n)'s, "What... How much do you remeber? Why didn't you tell me?"

(Y/n) looked away. "That would be too much trouble. No matter what I do, my mind refuses to remember anything," she whined.

Claude nodded. "About what the reaper said... the part about the b-beloved... Well, you see," he hesitated, barely noticeable faint pink tinting his cheeks. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off (Y/n).

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from that guy, understood?" he finished, sighing.

"I'll try..."

"Good."

After some silence, (Y/n) added quietly, "Could you... fill me in on what I was doing the past two years?"

"You joined our staff a bit before two years ago," Claude began to say, face emotionless. Then he looked at (Y/n). Swiftly, he planted his lips onto hers, and together they melted in a kiss. "Does that explain anything to you?"

(Y/n) blinked. "W-wha... B-but I still d-don't recall much," she stammered, dazed.

Claude stared at (Y/n), watching her. "I would like to help you with that, if you will allow," he insisted.

Blood rushed to (Y/n)'s cheeks as realization hit her, and soon, she was blushing furiously. Perhaps Claude could actually help her remember, she supposed. He seemed to know a great deal about (Y/n), after all.


	5. Found? (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complete title of this two part ficlet is Lost & Found
> 
> 03.19.2016

They had decided to let the Earl Trancy know of the whole ordeal, what with (Y/n)'s amnesia, but said boy did not care for it much, and left it for them to deal with alone. (Y/n) gradually began regaining her memories about a month after their encounter with the shinigami, but the memory of her near-death experience seemed to slowly fade from her mind. During that period of time, her thoughts moved towards her work, which she began to do alongside Claude whenever he was not tending to the Earl. He guided her through setting the tables, preparing meals, making the beds, and so forth, although (Y/n)'s body remembered how to carry out even the most meticulous tasks. She thought this to be considered a fortunate thing because she did not want to become a hindrance to the household.

Despite this, however, Claude continued carefully with his teachings, taking her around to do odd jobs that she would apparently often go out to accomplish. Once, while the two of them were outside tending to the gardens, Claude proposed a light sparring match, hand-to-hand combat. (Y/n) really didn't know whether to be surprised or to expect this, because she had sensed from the beginning that being the Queen's Spider, the Trancy household would not just have the typical servants. Add to that, the number of things they manage to get done with so few numbers. No, this household was definitely not normal.

Which led her to think about herself, and how she got in. If (Y/n) had managed to get a job at the Trancy household, then how did she manage amongst such excellent co-workers? The answer came to her with Claude's suggestion. When she tried to pry futher into it, he just smiled at her, as if he knew something that she didn't. True, of course he would know, given the fact that he's been helping her regain her memories now. (Y/n) wondered what this sparring match would bring out of her, what ability she might have to have been able to fit in perfectly with the rest of the Trancy servants.

Claude seemed to be able to read her mind. He had probably said that because he knew that she might remember something through it, what with her daily chores executed perfectly despite having lost her memories of how to do them. She might learn something about herself from having a friendly battle with the head butler. So logically, (Y/n) accepted his offer.

***

It was through that very battle that (Y/n) discovered a lot of things. First, she most excellent in hand-to-hand combats. Dodging most blows, and minimizing the amount of pain she received when she didn't manage to dodge them, she kept up with Claude's impossibly fast pace. He took her seriously, as he always did, overlooking her amnesia. (Y/n)'s punches and kicks were no different from before; it seemed instinct took over and she went into full-on battle mode, landing blows from unexpected places, that fell heavier than one would expect from such a fine woman (no matter how many times he had fought against her, the data from the previous battles were no longer valid in the next).

The second thing she realized while going up against Claude, was that he himself fought dangerously. Although she'd never admit it, (Y/n) may or may not have felt a slight chill shooting up her spine when they first began, his eyes filled with an intent to hurt, one that he hadn't bothered to conceal. But she composed herself calmly and fought as though she knew his every move, as if she were used to fighting strong opponents. That was expected, because she suspected just as much, given the circumstances, albeit not entirely on this level of extremity.

It seemed beyond human capabilities how quickly they went at it - even (Y/n) surprised herself slightly for being able to parry so well with him. Memories of similar events like these rushed into her mind, and she greedily accepted them well, sifting through them individually. Most of these were related to their sparring, fights between herself and several other opponents ensuing more often than not. She was used to this, she realized dimly. It was a regular routine for her to be out and about, fighting with some supernatural forces or the like. Many of the hard-won battles mostly involved that same shinigami with the chainsaw that had come to kill her that night Claude had come to save her.

Ever since then, Claude acted as if their kiss had never happened, and instead devoted himself to helping her with her amnesia. Earlier, the strangely red-haired bespectacled had said something about (Y/n) being the beloved of the Trancy butler, and now the thought kept tugging at her mind. She did not yet have any memories concerning her love life, if it existed at all. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze and she caught a glimpse of a gruesome scene: a flash of a crow's smile - she hadn't known birds could smile like that - a spider meticulously spinning its thread, a bloody vow made upon colourless petals, all ending in a diabolical waltz.

Something told her that this was not a memory of the past at all - no, not even close. But if she was so sure of this, then what was she seeing? Alas, the world indeed was not frozen anymore, and she took a hit from one of Claude's powerful blows, reaction time delayed, and the impact was harsh. What she had seen in her mind's eye was instantly forgotten.

"Apologies, Miss (Y/n)," he said primly, voice monotone.

Claude straightened himself casually before offering a hand to (Y/n), who had fallen to the ground. He had not forgotten the possibility of the tactic to backfire. (Y/n)'s memories were lost, and she'd surprised him at first when she kept up with his attacks, so he kept them up. For a moment there, however, (Y/n) looked as if she blanked out, and the next moment he found her on the ground.

"No worries. It was my fault for not paying attention," she quickly replied, brushing the topic aside.

They took a moment of silence, Claude carefully scruntinizing (Y/n) until she spoke up.

"I have regained a few of my memories," she admitted.

"Oh?"

"I have fought many battles, have I not?"

***

By the end of their session together, Claude had told of the numerous mission where she had been sent to; eradicating evidence, witnesses, and the like. Apparently, it was a requirement of the Queen’s Spider’s job. (Y/n) reflected, realizing then that she had probably neglected numerous jobs since her return and immediately requested to be put to work.

Being the butler he is, Claude chose to work alongside her, and so, (Y/n) felt she was comfortable enough to talk with Claude about any improvements with regaining her memories. First, she bodly confronted him about the unbelievable - their world of supernatural creatures such as demons and grim reapers. (Y/n), however, wasn't the slightest fazed when Claude confirmed her suspicions. In fact, she had been expecting that answer.

It was easy getting into that conversation, and the two servants worked together all day long while chatting gaily. Despite the easygoing conversation they had going, (Y/n) was trying to find the right timing to bring another subject up. Claude did say before that she was in a close relationship of sorts with him? Indeed Claude had a charming personality and aura of danger around him, but the kiss they had previously shared she did not find displeasing in any way at all.

Later in the night, the sun was setting, and (Y/n) finally mustered the courage to ask. She could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest, a bundle of emotions welling up inside of her. She did not know what the outcome would be. Still, she felt an urgent need to know - just to know, the answer to her question.

"Pardon my asking Claude, but I'd like to know; what was the relationship between us before I had amnesia?"

But Claude only gave (Y/n) a mysterious smile in response, taking her hand and bringing it gently to his lips.

"Tell me (Y/n), do you love me?" he asked, eyes staring as if he could see into her soul.

At this, (Y/n) paused to ponder for awhile, blushing slightly under the scrutinizing gaze. Thinking hard and racking her brain for all the times she'd spent together with Claude in her quest to regain her memories - which were quite numerous in fact - (Y/n) came to a realization; it was her answer to Claude's question.

"Yes, Claude. I think- I think that I do love you," she hesitantly replied, choosing her words carefully.

A satisfied hum of what she thinks to be appreciation. Then, "Ms. (Y/n), then do you think our relationship from before will still matter to you now?"

"Of course. I am interested to know what I've been through in the past, how we met, and so forth," her reply was swift, face flushed at her bold confession from just a few moments ago.

Claude nodded, deep in thought for a moment, then announced promptly that it was late and ushered (Y/n) to sleep. Her protests were deaf on his ears; he insisted they would talk more tomorrow. Eventually, she gave in and retired for the night. Everything would have to wait for another day, she supposed.

***

Later on in the evening, while (Y/n) had fallen into deep slumber, the door to her chambers gently creaked open in the still darkness.

A shadow flickered stealthily into the room, moving towards the edge of the bed where she lay peacefully asleep. Claude took her hand into his for the second time that day, although this time, he slipped a ring onto a slender finger. As he did this, he whispered hushed words of warning for what they had yet to come, and how he wasn't planning on losing her no matter what. This was the calm before the storm; a disaster would soon befall them, and they would be caught up in it. But Claude didn't care about that right now, not at all. Not as he stroked (Y/n)'s hair, not as he whispered softly into the empty silence in the room,

"At last you have fallen, my lovely (Y/n); finally fallen into my web. You're mine now, and I don't plan on ever letting you go..."

A stream of moonlight caught on the ring, glinting breathtakingly as it glowed a warm hot pink colour. When (Y/n) wakes up this time, she will be greeted with her awaited long-lost memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is very open-ended, so it's up to you to decide what happens next. Personally, I think Claude would very likely replace the reader's memories with altered ones...


End file.
